


One Universe to the Left

by Jaina



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Angst, April Fools Fic, Drama, F/M, Holy shit how did it all go wrong, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...the world was completely different? What if...one little decision could change everything? Maybe it would be a bizzaro world without shrimp. Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   Like the fpreg fic, I’ve been planning to write this one for about a year now. Just a little under actually. And why you ask would I want to write something like this? As a challenge to myself, to see if I could do it, to see if I could make it believable. So I wrote this for me. Read it or not as you want. I’m not expecting you to like it.

It was late, far past Emma’s bedtime - had she still lived there. Even Rafe would be asleep, wherever he was, staying under the Army’s roof, abiding by their rules as he went through basic training. But Natalia was still up, sitting at the table, head in hand, waiting patiently. She had a sleepy smile on her face, lost in thought, though she wasn’t thinking of anything in particular, just letting her mind drift.

It had been a good day - but busy. Tomorrow promised to be more of the same, but Natalia didn’t mind. She liked her days filled. She had that privilege now, days that were full but didn’t exhaust her to her limits and beyond. Natalia was grateful for that, and for so many other things.

And Olivia had been the one to make it all possible. Natalia smiled, just at the thought of her best friend - the one person she knew would always be there for her if she needed it. It had felt like pushing when Olivia had begun to nudge her none-to-gently towards Frank - and it had been. But Olivia only knew how to do things one way - big and splashy. It wasn’t the way that Natalia was accustomed to getting things done, but she had slowly grown accustomed to it over the time she had spent working for Olivia. It wasn’t the solution all the time, but sometimes...sometimes it worked. And Natalia had ended up married to the man of her dreams, a man she adored and looked forward to coming home to each day.

Natalia touched her rounded belly. And now they were going to have a baby. To say that she had been stunned when she had found out that she was pregnant during the summer was putting it mildly, but once she’d had a chance to think about it, it had seemed so right. Sleeping with Frank after Coop’s death hadn’t been her best decision; it had been rushed and wrong and not coming from the right place at all. It had taken her a long time and a lot of understanding from Frank to conquer that feeling. But now, as a happily married woman, what could be wrong about bringing a baby into their lives? A baby that they would both love and adore from the moment she was born.

This baby would even have the chance to be surrounded by friends and family from the moment she was born - all the people that would love her the most - Natalia thought it was wonderful.

There was the familiar sound of a key in the lock, the door handle jiggling fitfully and the clatter of the door swinging open. Natalia had to smile. No matter how hard he tried, Frank had yet to master all the small idiosyncrasies of the farmhouse. Sneaking in quietly late it night still wasn’t a skill he had acquired.

“Hey, Baby,” Frank said, noticing her as he turned back around, after making sure the door was locked back behind him. “What are you still doing up?” he exclaimed, crossing the few feet between them and catching her face in his hands to give her a light, hasty kiss in greeting. His hands were already full; the cool metal of his keys brushed against her cheek. Natalia smiled. This was normalcy.

“I missed you this morning,” Natalia said softly. “You were gone before I woke up and I wanted to see you - really see you.”

“I’m so sorry, Baby,” Frank gushed. “I know I’ve been working crazy hours, but I’m working on a major case. I’ve been having to put in a lot of hours; there’s no way I’m not finishing this up before our little girl gets here. I want to be able to spend every second with the two of you.”

“I know,” Natalia said, a gentle smile curving over her lips. “I get it, and I love how important your job is to you. I just wanted to see you tonight, that’s all.”

Frank grinned back at her. “I’m so glad you did.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “I’ve missed you too, you know?”

“Really?” Natalia said in a tiny, cute, impossible to resist voice.

“Always, Baby.”

“Here,” Natalia said, pulling away from his embrace and stepping across the stove. “I kept dinner warm for you.”

Frank’s eyes lit up hopefully. “Your chicken and rice? Baby, you shouldn’t have - you didn’t have to. I could have gotten something when I came in.”

“I know,” Natalia said with a little shrug. “But I wanted to, to do something for you. You’ve given me so much, Frank Cooper.”

Frank just shook his head. “No, I’m the lucky one.”

Natalia wrinkled her nose. “Agree to disagree?”

“Whatever you say,” Frank said with a grin, as he sat his plate down and began to dig in. “Did you ever hear back from Rafe today? I know you were worried.”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Natalia said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “He called; we talked.” Honestly she wasn’t sure what to say beyond that. It had been a five minute conversation; she’d had no idea what to say. There was this distance between them lately that she couldn’t seem to bridge. Maybe it was growing up, growing apart. The army was his new dream; he knew she didn’t approve. It made him surly, barely respectful. She worried about him every single second. He hated the burden of that too.

They had murmured a few exchanges about what he was doing - it hadn’t assuaged Natalia’s worries - and she had told him about the baby’s most recent antics, kicking and fluttering wildly inside her. He had brightened, coming alive with excitement at being a big brother until those few sentences ran out and they were left with nothing to say once again.

Natalia hated it but she wasn’t sure how to change it, not without forcing Rafe’s hand and she wasn’t ready to do that - yet.

“He’s busy,” Natalia admitted. This time she couldn’t hold back the sniffle. “The army’s training him to be a killer. That’s the last thing I ever wanted for my baby, Frank. He could, he could...” she shook her head. She hadn’t been able to finish that sentence yet, but she knew. And so did Frank and Olivia.

“Natalia, there’s no reason to worry yet. He hasn’t even made it out of basic training.”

Logical, pat, but it didn’t make Natalia feel any better.

“He’s a grown man, Natalia,” Frank said beseechingly. “He has to grow, test his limits, see what he’s capable of. And the Army will do that for him. They’ll give him a direction.”

“They’ll get him killed,” Natalia said sharply, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could hold them back. She gasped.

“Natalia,” Frank said, pushing up from the table and going to hold her. She flinched away from his first touch, but when he touched her hand again, she caved, pressing herself against him. “He’ll be fine. You’ll see and when he comes home. You’ll be so proud of the man he’s become.”

“I already am proud of him,” Natalia said, sniffling again as tears stung her eyes as she tried to blink them back.

“He needs to be proud of himself.”

Natalia understood; she really did. It didn’t stop her from hating it though, hating the danger her son would be placed in after she had fought and struggled to keep him out of harm’s way all his life.

“He has to do this,” Natalia said, part-questions, part-statement. She sighed. “I just wish he could have found something safer to do.” She touched her belly. “I want him to be here for every second of this little one’s life. I don’t want him to miss anything.”

“And he won’t. Rafe’s going to be the best big brother,” Frank said encouragingly. “You’ll see. I’ll help. I’ve got lots of experience with it. I’ll show him how it’s done.”

Natalia couldn’t help but let out a small watery laugh. “You’re such a proud papa. You just can’t wait to show this little one off.”

Frank shrugged, looking sheepish and charming. “Can you blame me?”

“No,” Natalia said with a gentle shake of her head. “Not as cute as this one is.”

Frank grinned and raised a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. “She takes after her mama that way.”

“Frank...”

But Frank just shook his head. “No arguments.” Then he dropped his hand to take hers. “C’mon, it’s late; time to go to bed. I want to fall asleep holding my pregnant wife and dream about all the things we’re gonna do together as a family.”

Natalia stared at him and blinked. She couldn’t believe she had gotten so lucky. With a smile, Natalia took his hand, shaking her head as she followed him upstairs.

*** *** ***

It was dark, with only a hint of moonlight trickling in from behind the curtains. Natalia breathed deeply, steadily. Even though she was tired - almost falling asleep at the table - sleep lingered just out of reach for her. She could feel Frank behind her. He was unnaturally still, trying not to disturb her, she knew.

It was sweet of him, thoughtful, but at the moment all it was doing was making her feel more tense. She rolled over onto her side until she was facing him.

“You awake, baby?” he asked, tilting his head and opening his eyes to look at her.

She nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

This time Natalia shrugged.

“Is the baby giving you a hard time?” Frank asked scooting closer. His hands went to the small of her back and began to kneed, massaging the aching muscles there.

It felt good. Natalia almost moaned as his fingers pressed into her again and again, working to loosen tense muscles. He really was so good to her.

She threw a leg over his waist, squirming as close to him as she could with the swell of her belly between them, running her foot up and down the back of his leg.

“Natalia.” Frank dragged her name out into long, laughing syllables of protest. “You’re killing me.”

She reached down between them, and discovered that he was right, feeling his hardness through the soft knit fabric of his tighty-whiteys. He groaned and his hips twitched, pushing himself against her hand.

“You know, they say it’s not a bad thing. It can help induce labor.”

“We’re still a week away,” Frank hissed out through his teeth.

“It’s just an estimate.” And Natalia felt huge and bloated enough that she was ready for this to be over, ready to see her baby, and hold her - ready to reclaim her own body.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Natalia reassured him. “I’m not fragile. I won’t break. We’ll be just fine. Love me, Frank.”

“I do.”

The hands on her back slowed and then eased to a stop, before sliding down her body to come to rest on her hips. Natalia sighed, knowing it meant Frank had given in. She tilted her head up to kiss him, locking her fingers together behind his neck, and losing herself in the taste and feel of him. The faint roughness of stubble against her cheek.

His lips moved as Frank worked his way down her neck, kissing and sucking. One hand trailed up her body to find her breast. He squeezed and she hissed. It was too much for the sensitive state that they were in - pain rather than pleasure.

Frank yanked his hand away. “I’m so sorry, baby. I forgot. They’re just so...you look amazing,” he whispered into her ear.

“It’s okay,” Natalia said. “Just...they’re pretty tender, Frank.”

“Okay, I’m so sorry,” he apologized again, bending to press a kiss to her shoulder, and then trailing them across her chest.

She tensed for a moment, afraid he would forget again in his efforts to apologize, but he didn’t, skimming past them to kiss her ribs. He worked his way down, using one hand to slip himself down on the bed, the length of his bangs brushing her stomach and making her squirm.

“Frank,” she whispered, slipping her fingers into his hair. She needed something to hold onto. She knew the moment he dropped a kiss just below her belly button what his intentions were. A jolt of desire shot through her.

“Oh...oh,” she murmured, her grip on his hair tightening as he placed butterfly kisses on the juncture of her thighs and then brought his hands down. He slipped his arms under her legs, then ran his hands down the top of her thighs, spreading her legs so that he could slip comfortably between them.

His head dipped and Natalia gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her. It had surprised her, the first time that he’d offered. She hadn’t thought he would be good at it, but he was. Eager to make it last as long as it took for her to come. And he was skilled enough with his tongue that it wasn’t long. Not anymore.

Frank found just the right spot and Natalia gasped, her hips arching up off the bed. His hands came up underneath her, supporting her even as he refused to relent, licking and stroking and sucking until she came apart in his arms, shuddering as she fell back onto the bed.

He held her as she came back down, resting his head on her abdomen, slipping on hand up and  
down against the back of her thigh. The roughness of his callused fingers against her leg was somehow soothing.

Natalia knew he still had to be ready and waiting, but he was being patient with her, waiting for her to give him some sign that she was ready or willing for him to go ahead. She ran her fingers up the back of his head lightly.

“Come up here,” she murmured.

Frank didn’t waste any time pushing himself up so that he was laying beside her on the bed. They had discovered that the logistics of him hovering over her didn’t work fairly quickly as the baby had made her presence known, increasing the swell of Natalia’s abdomen. So now he just lay beside her. Natalia threw her leg over his again. She felt languid and calm, the endorphins triggered by her orgasm, still surging through her. She wanted more, wanted Frank’s closeness, and she used her hands - her whole body - to urge him on.

Frank slipped inside her easily, groaning as he sank into her. “God, Natalia, baby.”

She smiled, loving the way he sounded, the neediness in his voice. She had done that to him. He had stilled, giving her a moment to adjust after he slid into her, but now Frank had started to move again. Natalia responded, finding his rhythm and matching it, letting him take his fill of her and savoring in every sound, every groan he made until he came, spilling himself into her.  



	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing here?” Olivia demanded, as she shut the door of her office behind her with more force than was really necessary.  
  
“My job?” Natalia suggested dryly. “You know, that thing you pay me for doing?”  
  
“You’re thirty-nine weeks pregnant,” Olivia said through clenched teeth. “I gave you the rest of the time until the baby’s born off from work. It’s called maternity leave.”  
  
“So I’m choosing to spend my maternity leave here with you. It’d be nice if you paid me for it,” Natalia added, flashing Olivia a bright, dimpled smile.  
  
“I’m already paying you for it,” Olivia murmured. “And don’t try those dimples on me, Rivera. Batting those big brown eyes might work on Frank, but not on me!”  
  
Natalia shot her a look that begged to differ and then smiled at her sweetly. No matter how many times that smile was directed at her, Olivia never got used to it.  
  
“Maybe I just wanted to be here.”  
  
And that was worse. What was Natalia trying to do? Kill her? She was Olivia Freaking Spencer - she didn’t do sweet and nice. To Olivia’s horror she smiled back at Natalia. She had intended to be gruff and remark on Natalia’s idiocy for coming in when she didn’t have to - maybe cast aspersions on Natalia’s intelligence while she was at it. But none of that came out. Just that smile, the one that felt a little bit awkward on Olivia’s face.  
  
“You should sit down,” Olivia said, trying desperately to recapture some of the irritation that she had felt just seconds before.  
  
“I-” Whatever Natalia had been about to say was cut off by the way she gasped and grabbed her stomach. There was a splashing sound and then Natalia was turning startled brown eyes up at Olivia. “My water broke.”  
  
Olivia swallowed hard. “I can see that, Sweetheart.” She shook herself out of her momentary stupor and grabbed the phone off her desk, dialing out quickly.  
  
It was answered instantly. “Springfield Emergency services. Please state the nature of your emergency.”  
  
“I need an ambulance at the Beacon - the penthouse suite. My assistant just went into labor.”  
  
“Okay, Ma’am, we’ll have one there right away-”  
  
Olivia’s knuckles whitened on the phone. “Faster.”  
  
“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” the woman said soothingly.  
  
“And I said get here faster than ‘as soon as you can’,” Olivia ground out. She heard the woman start to protest and slammed the phone down. “Damned incompetents.”  
  
Natalia was looking at her like she was crazy. “It’s okay, Olivia.” She waddled forward to touch Olivia’s hand. “You didn’t have to do that. It’ll be hours before anything happens. I could have gotten someone to drive me - Greg or something.”  
  
“I am not leaving you in Greg’s incompetent hands,” Olivia said tersely, clearly choking back things that she would have preferred to call him. “Where’s Frank?”  
  
“Ah,” Natalia winced, knowing Olivia wasn’t going to like what she was about to say - and now that she had thought about it, not all that happy about it herself. “He had to go undercover today to finish gathering evidence for a big bust that they’ve been putting together for months.”  
  
“And Frank was the only one who could do it? When his wife is about to go into labor any minute? I’ll shove my stiletto so far up his-”  
  
“Olivia!” Natalia sounded scandalized. “Can you help me sit, please?” She faked a faint trembling in her knees and held a hand out to Olivia. “Just until the ambulance gets here.”  
  
Olivia took her arm immediately, and wrapped her other arm around Natalia’s waist. Natalia concentrated on leaning enough of her weight against Olivia to make her distraction convincing and keep enough it away from Olivia that it didn’t put undue stress on her borrowed heart.  
  
Natalia let Olivia easy her down into the chair and then smiled up at Olivia. “Thank you.” She glanced down at her lap. “I’m such a mess.”  
  
Olivia crouched down beside her and pushed a lock of hair behind Natalia’s ear. “Are you sure there isn’t a way to contact Frank?”  
  
Natalia shrugged, “Maybe Mallet could get a hold of him?” She looked worried and sad and Olivia hated it. It only redoubled her desire to kick Frank’s ass.  
  
Or shove her-  
  
Natalia’s hand tightened painfully around hers. Almost simultaneously there was a loud knock on the door. Olivia pushed to her feet, wincing at the stiffness in her knees even as she hobbled for the door. She yanked it open without bothering to look, waving the EMT’s in urgently.  
  
“She’s over there,” Olivia said, pointing to Natalia. “Her water just broke and I’m coming with her.”  
  
“Olivia,” Natalia protested. “You don’t have to. You have an entire hotel here to run and-”  
  
“And you’re my best friend,” Olivia said firmly. “I can’t find fucking Frank and I’m not letting you go alone. No arguments.”  
  
“Actually, Ma’am, it’s against policy to let anyone else in the-”  
  
Without a word Olivia turned her glare on him too. He withered visibly.  
  
“Admit it,” Natalia said, when Olivia had returned to her side, kneeling down next to her again. “You had fun with that.”  
  
Olivia snorted, but met Natalia’s gaze easily. “Maybe. Just a little. But you didn’t hate watching me do it.”  
  
Natalia shook her head, but her smile never faded. She covered Olivia’s hand with her own. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I didn’t want to be alone.”  
  
“You won’t,” Olivia said, without a doubt. “I’ll get Frank there. Somehow. But until he gets there, I’ll be with you every step of the way. Promise.”  
  
And after that there was no more arguing, only Natalia clinging to her hand and refusing to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia was still clinging to her hand six hours later. Olivia’s hand was almost numb from the way Natalia had been squeezing it with a painfully strong grip every time a contraction had hit. Olivia had a sneaking suspicion that she would wish her hand was numb the following day. There was no way she’d say anything about it to Natalia though - not when she already had so much on her plate.

Twice in her life, Olivia had given birth. And both times she had been alone, except for the doctors and nurses surrounding her. They were two of the loneliest moments of her life. She might not be Frank - the person Natalia really wanted by her side - but she would do her best and make sure that Natalia never felt as alone as she had. It was the least she could do after everything Natalia had done for her.

“Olivia.” Her name came out of Natalia’s lips as a pained, drawn out cry.

Reflexively Olivia squeezed her hand back. “I’m here, Sweetheart,” Olivia said, the endearment falling off her lips just as it had for the last few hours. She had known for months now how much she had valued Natalia’s friendship, realized it when she and Emma had moved out of the farmhouse after Christmas and found herself unexpectedly missing Natalia, but seeing Natalia in so much pain had brought out an unexpected tenderness in Olivia toward the other woman.

Olivia brushed Natalia’s bangs off Natalia’s forehead and kissed her brow, then slid her hand behind Natalia’s back once more, supporting her. “You can do this,” Olivia encouraged. She grinned. “I know better than anyone just how strong you are.” And she would have the bruised hand to prove it.

“I wish,” Natalia panted. “I wish Frank was here.”

“I know,” Olivia soothed. “I know you do. And I will kick Mallet’s ass into next week if he doesn’t get Frankie here in time. I promise you.”

Natalia let out a weak snort of laughter and then gasped. “Oh, please don’t make me do that. It hurts. Everything hurts.”

As the contraction gripping her body eased, Natalia let her head fall down to Olivia’s shoulder, resting there until the next one caught her in its grip and she strained forward once more, her body bowing with the effort.

Olivia stayed with her mentally and physically every step of the way, as much as she could be, even as she cursed Frank internally. He was supposed to be the good man - the one who would take care of Natalia and give her what she deserved. And if he didn’t come through, well, then Olivia would certainly make good on a few of the promises that she had taken Frank aside to make on his wedding day.

“It’s going be okay,” Olivia whispered, for Natalia’s ears alone. “You can do this. I know you can. And your little girl is going to be so strong and healthy. All this will be worth it the first time you hold her.”

“Promise?” Natalia said, turning her head just enough to look over at Olivia.

There eyes met and Olivia felt...something. Something that she couldn’t find words for. She swallowed and nodded.

“I promise.”

The door to the delivery room was shoved open with such force that it clattered back into the wall, making them all jump and breaking Olivia and Natalia’s gaze.

“Are you okay, Baby?” Frank asked, as he burst into the room, looking ridiculous and out of place, wearing leather pants, a shirt that was open at the chest and hair slicked back with ridiculous amounts of product.

“He really was undercover,” Olivia muttered. Natalia squeezed her hand harder.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. You and the baby mean so much to me. I could never forgive myself if I missed this,” Frank said, crossing the room quickly to take Natalia’s other hand in his. “You’re the most important than in my life.” He leaned over to kiss her, their lips brushing just before another contraction hit Natalia. Frank ducked back just in time to avoid getting his nose smashed as Natalia tensed, rising up against the pain.

Olivia held on, her hand still at the small of Natalia’s back supporting her, until she felt Frank’s hand bump into hers. There was no need for both of them. She jerked her hand back, and suddenly didn’t know what to do with it, now that it was no longer being useful. She would have let go of Natalia completely, but Natalia still had her hand in a death grip as she bore down.

Finally Natalia sagged back and Olivia stroked her thumb over the back of Natalia’s hand, a parting goodbye before she pulled away.

“Hey. Where’re you going?” Natalia slurred with exhaustion, raising her head as Olivia stepped back.

“Just outside the door,” Olivia said with a small smile. “I’m not going anywhere, but Frankie’s here. This should be your moment - just for the two of you. You’ll never get another one like it.” _And some day you may wish I hadn’t been here - intruding._

“Olivia...”

Another contraction was coming - Olivia could see it - Natalia could feel it.

“Thank you,” Natalia gasped out, just before it consumed her, her face and the lines of her body lost to pain and arced with tension. A long pained groan was torn from her. Frank’s face looked ashen.

Olivia forced herself to walk out the door before she changed her mind.

*** *** ***

“It’s a girl!” Frank burst out into the hallway as loudly as he had burst into the room.

Olivia laughed. They had known that for months. But there was no slowing down a proud papa like Frank. He deserved to have his celebration.

“Congratulations, Frankie,” Olivia said, pulling him into a hug before Buzz, or Blake or anyone else could get there. She had been leaning against the door and was closest to him. “I’m so happy for both of you,” she whispered, feeling emotion well in her throat.

Frank squeezed her back so hard that her eyes watered and her chest protested. “Thank you. Really, thank you. She told me everything you did for her.”

Then he pulled away to accept hugs and congratulations from everyone, getting bounced around the crowd from person to person, until he had come back to the beginning.

“She’s perfect,” Frank crowed. “Six pounds, two ounces and with gorgeous brown eyes just like her Mama.”

“What’s her name, Frank?” Buzz called.

If possible, Frank’s grin got bigger. “Isabella Olivia Cooper.”

Olivia smiled, but couldn’t hold his gaze. Her heart felt like it would burst.

*** *** ***

“We did it,” Natalia said, leaning back against the upraised hospital bed as she cradled little Isabella in her arms, stroking her cheek.

“You did it,” Frank said. “You were amazing - so strong.”

“I had help.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, baby,” Frank said. “So sorry. But I’m glad Olivia was here for you. She’s been a good friend.” It still amazed him a little, the changes his wife had wrought in Olivia.

“The best,” Natalia agreed. “I’m glad we gave Isabella her name. She should have a strong, confident female role model in her life. I don’t know anyone else like Olivia.”

Frank nodded. “She’s a lucky little girl to be so loved by all the people in her life.”

Natalia looked up at him, smiling. “Thank you.”

Frank looked startled. “For what, Baby?”

“For everything - for loving me, marrying me, making me the happiest woman I know. I’ve never felt like this in my life. And you gave it all to me.”

“Me too,” Frank said, leaning over to kiss her, his lips brushing lightly against hers in deference to her exhaustion. “I love you so much and I’ll never stop.”

Natalia leaned back, relaxing against the bed, loving the feel of Frank’s arms around her and the warmth of the babe held against her chest. It was the most content and loved she had ever been.


End file.
